


I want you, but I can't have you

by ezranyawoo



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, aanya deserves better, my poor baby, they're aged up dont hurt me ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezranyawoo/pseuds/ezranyawoo
Summary: Aanya was blowing out the last candle on her 21st birthday cake when it hit her. She was in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I want you, but I can't have you

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing im sorry
> 
> yeah im a hardcore ezran/aanya character but i do not, i repeat, i do not ship them underaged!
> 
> love y'all <3

Aanya was blowing out the last candle on her 21st birthday cake when it hit her.

She was in love with her best friend. King Ezran, the King of Katolis. She was in love with his smile, the little twinkle in his eyes when he got excited, his voice, his obsession with jelly tarts, it was quite a long list. But all that mattered in the end was that she loved him.

She looked at him from across the table, just to see him looking at her back, with one of the brightest smiles she’d ever seen on his face. He stood, and walked over to her, extending his hand out towards her.

“May I have this dance?”, he’d asked. She nodded, the corners of her mouth starting to lift. They had danced for one, two, then three songs, and then he led her off the ballroom floor, and onto the balcony for some fresh air.

She was in love with her best friend, her fellow monarch, the one person she trusted the most.

But she couldn’t have him.


End file.
